The Three musketeers and The Quest
by deaddrop-anbu
Summary: a story of friendship and love in old middle age.  p/s: i changed some of the original names. new characters, different stories from the original one. its my version.


The Three Musketeers And The Quests.

Characters

Arthos - 33  
>Porthos - 35<br>Aramus - 33  
>King Edmund - 23<br>Emily - 28  
>Gwen - 28<p>

chapter one

Story begins...

after the incident of saving the king's mother diamond, the three musketeers were given a land with a house fit their liking as they were retired from being musketeers, money and all were no problem to them anymore. Arthos wasnt able to forget milady after two years since she was fell of the airship. Porthos is the same as usual independently wealthy by cheating womens. Aramus still doesnt want to be a priest again. King Edmund is getting married to a princess by arranged marriage if he get through hardships and tests given to him by bringing only 3 mens and 2 womens company him with no money and guards whatsoever. He must complete it all the tasks in two years before the princess's 26th birthday or he'll be not be the king no more. Its a traditions for the royality to be married this way. Every King must do it if he want to get married. Emily knowns as milady is a naturally beautiful girl with a heartbroken travel to forget the past she had. Many mens proposed but ignored nicely. she is skilled in sword and fighting. Smart,witty,confident and british. She may look like a teenagers but she's 28. Many mens fall for her long brown hair, her big pretty bright aqua blue eyes and her smile. Such a beauty yet deadly.

And so the journey began...

King edmund send a letter to emily to accompany him on a quest to be complete by bringing on of her maid,to cook and clean.  
>While emily was living in a countryside with her grandparents instead of her parent in a ranch to be too have arraged marriage only if she cant find a man she love within 1 year, its important to have an edmund also send a letter to the three musketeers to help him all the way. They met on a town called ' Jierrede ' . The requirement to pass the quest is no secret however on the other side,the obstacles and hardships were hidden and untold. Its up to king and his friends to figure it out.<p>

The musketeers were on their way to the town chatting.

Arthos: the letter said there will be a bodyguard and a maid.  
>Porthos: why need them,we're here! *Laughing*<br>Aramus: this town is famous with theifs and robbery,why come  
>here? I know its rich town. Why the risks?<br>Arthos: shut it. Here they come.  
>King edmund: hello boys, nice to see you guys again. Let me<br>introduce to my bodyguard and her maid.

Porthos: Its a 'she?' *Confuse*  
>Aramus: i thought ...<br>King edmund: you thought what,aramus? Mind telling me  
>whats on your mind?<br>Arthos: what he's saying was , my king...you are joking right?  
>King edmund: unfortunately no. Here they are.<p>

Two lady came upfront..  
>They wer staring to ridicioulesly beautiful girl.<p>

Emily: hello, im emily.  
>gwen: Im gwen.<br>Porthos: hello im porthos. You must be the bodyguard *shaking Gwen's hand* so where is the maid?  
>gwen: I am the maid.<br>aramus: oh. That explained the packages.  
>King edmund: silly porthos, gwen is the maid and emily is the bodyguard.<br>Arthos: she is a little girl, its dangerous of her to be here.  
>King edmund:what? is a dear friend . We grew up together.<br>Arthos: she looks younger than you.  
>King edmund: i know. She gets it a lot.<br>Emily: i see you are the kind that judge people by the cover. I dont blame you, its natural.  
>Enough talking lets get going.<br>King edmund: i think that be get going.  
>Arthos: your highness you go first we'll follow you from behind.<br>King edmund. Very well. Suit yourself. I trust you guys would get along. Wouldnt you?  
>We all will be living together for 2 years so please mind your manner,she's a lady.<p>

Arthos: Oh my god! She is a freaking child.  
>Aramus: im with you.<br>Porthos: sshhssh...look! An ambush. Dont help, see if she any use.  
>Arthos: they like 30 of them. What will happen if we dont help.<br>Aramus: dont worry we'll come to the rescue when the time is right.  
>Porthos: you got that right ! hide first.<p>

The theifs surrounding the king,emily and gwen.

King edmund: emily what we should do ? *panicking*  
>Emily : DUCK !<br>king edmund : what?  
>Gwen : duck your highness ! *Pushing him down<p>

Emily lifted her skirt so high and swinged it in circle until it ripped, her skirt was full of small knifes that flew over places and stabbed the thiefs's neck. In a second every theifs surrounding them fell on the ground on their back with the knifes stuck on their neck. Everyone was speechless. Emily was left only with her upper dress with ripped skirt showing her slender,fair,long legs. She got up and helped the king up. The three musketeers came to them.

Porthos: Amazing ! Who knew little girl like you capable of killing.  
>Aramus: impressive.<br>: she is the best, arent she an angel?  
>Arthos: single swift of your skirt, the knifes flew and killed as like the devil.<br>Emily: who said i killed them? They just sleeping in . Cus knife on your neck,fuh pretty  
>painful.<br>Gwen: she put poison that made people sleep for a day on her knifes. Its vey effectives. It doesnt kills  
>but if the knifes is any longer it might be. Its nice of milady to think of choosing shorter knifes.<br>Porthos: nice? That is not straight away kill them?  
>Arthos:More lady like you, we mens will extinct.<br>Emily: well its more fun that way watching they suffer. It pretty much made my day.  
>Emily: and gwen, i really need new clothes. Its breezy down here.<br>: perhaps you should buy new one to cover that , everyone keeps staring at you.  
>Aramus: hey you ! Quit staring, that's inappropriate.<br>Arthos: sickos! She's somebody's daughter you looking at.  
>Emily: quiet.. We dont want any unwanted attention to us.<br>Arthos: Us? Its you walking around like half naked.  
>Emily: yes, but it was not intentionly. I was saving this king of yours i sacarficed my favourite dress. Well<br>kind of, im not usually wearing dresses.  
>Arthos: what do you mean, not usually. You are a milady for god sake.<br>Emily: its really not your business. I will wear what i want wear. So shut the hell up old man!  
>Arthos: Old man? Im only 33<br>Emily: oh! I guess you 'are' that old. Hmphh!  
>Aramus: this is childish, arguing with a child.<br>Porthos: that is low.  
>: maybe we should take a break.<br>Gwen: thats what i thought too.

They stopped at a restaurant. They were discussing about what to do next.

: lets see... Here the lists of the tasks,quests and what to dos and donts.  
>Arthos: its like hundred of tasks and quests listed.<br>: yes, Arthos. Im aware of that. The first one on the tasks lists is be humble.  
>Aramus: humble as in what? What is this, somekind of riddle.<br>: might be. My mother said, the tasks will crossed out by itself if we done right. It enchanted.  
>Porthos: fairytail i assume?<br>: no, its more that. Fairytail isnt a fairytail anymore. Its real like you and me.  
>Prthos: what? Toothfairy is real? *joking<br>Arthos: haha good one.  
>: you wouldnt be laughing if see one.<br>Porthos:...  
>: thats more like it.<br>Emily: may i ask,why the trouble?  
>: emily, you this more like i do. All the royalties knew.<br>Arthos: why would she knew about something that royalties should know?  
>: err.. It doesnt concern you arthos. So back to the tasks. Why the trouble you ask..<br>I've been told that the king should be the bravest of them all, the smartest, the humblest,  
>courageous, compassionates and other things i didnt really pay attention. I so learnt that<br>might be killed in this quest.  
>Arthos: killed?<br>: yes killed. My life depends on how you guys perfomance and you should protect me from  
>any harms in the future. Also please dont die on me, or this whole thing will be invalid.<br>Aramus: dont worry, we are capable to take care ourselves.  
>Arthos: and you need a right queen to stand by your side, isnt that right?<br>: that is correct.  
>Arthos: but you dont love her or even know her.<br>: yes, that is true but on the other side we got whole lifetime to know each other better  
>and learnt to love each other. Which is good thing.<br>Porthos: boy , you royalties really think all this through really seriously huh. But what you said your highness  
>is very true. Love at the first sight is not always the good thing and it might not with the right<br>person.  
>Aramus: i couldnt agree with that.<br>Emily: could we stop talking about love thingy for a second. I feels sick.  
>Arthos: someone is allergic.<br>Aramus: look who talking.  
>Arthos: shut up.<p>

To be continue.


End file.
